I Love You, Samus
by RegisteredAccount
Summary: Peach puts love potion meant for Samus and Snake at dinner time. What happens? Sex. THAT'S what. A request made for Spawnzilla014. Read and review! Lemon, seriously. Rated MA.


**Hey guys, this is a request from Spawnzilla014.**

**This is a Snakmus story, so if you don't like this then don't read it.**

* * *

"Hey Snake!" Samus yelled.

"... What is it?" the mercenary asked, getting out of a box.

"I want one of your cardboard boxes." she simply replied. Seeing the questioning look on Snake's face, she quickly added in, "I need to make a cardboard gun for Toon Link to play with." Snake blew a sigh of relief. "Oh..." he muttered.

"Whatever, give me one." she ordered. Snake grabbed a cardboard box out of nowhere and threw it to her, to which she caught easily. After a while of cutting, she had finally made it; a cardboard toy gun.

"~Joy to the world..." Snake sang and stopped when Samus glared at him.

"Miss Samus, is the toy gun ready?" Toon Link, who had just wandered into the room, asked innocently.

"Of course, Toony. Here's the gun, made just for you!" the bounty hunter told him, handing him over his toy gun.

"DUN-DUN-DUN-DUNNN!" Snake sang, while a passing-by ROB exclaimed, "YOU GOT A TOY GUN! A not-working gun made out of cardboard, it is made by Samus specially for you!"

"... Whatever." Samus told them and waved Toon Link good bye. "Anyways, what's with you? You're acting weird." she told Snake.

"Umm... I'm always like this." the mercenary replied.

"Huh. So I've noticed."

Silence followed the two. There was, after all, nothing to talk about yet... but since they live in the same room, they could just get new questions to ask each other when they get to their room... casting that aside, dinner comes first.

Besides, I'm hungry too!

* * *

"I hope you like my cooking!" Peach exclaimed. She was the cook in charge, and she had made different types of food for every individual Smasher.

Mario, Doctor Mario, Luigi and Wario got pasta. She made herself a lovely salad. Bowser got a tasty-looking turkey. He hoped it had a heart drawn on it, but sadly, no. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong got a banana cake. The others were staring at it as if it was the grossest thing ever. Yoshi got a lizard-steak. He never wondered if the lizard was a burned Yoshi or not... no, it is not. Link, Young Link, Toon Link and Ganondorf got steak and rice. Zelda, Sheik, Samus and Nana _also_ got a perfect salad. Pit got Floor Ice Cream... he had to wonder, how did Peach ever get the ingredients? Popo got a frozen omelet plus rice. ROB got a tank filled with strawberry-flavored oil. Is that even possible? Kirby and Dedede got a _huuuge_ chocolate cake that somehow was able to stay on the table. They had a race to see who could finish it first.

Meta Knight got a normal omelet plus rice plus chicken. He only ate a little as always, so she gave him only a little. Olimar... he got vegetables to give to Pikmins. He doesn't even eat himself... was he even human? Fox and Wolf were devouring the lump of meat they got. They even tried to steal Bowser's turkey, to which their hands were smacked. Falco? He was just eating bird meat. How irony. Captain Falcon was eating a normal meal like Meta Knight, only more that the said knight. The Pokemons... they all got Pokemon Food, and with Peach using the ingredients that Red shared, it was even tastier with the food shaped like a tower. Jigglypuff, however, took her own portion and shaped it like Kirby, to which Peach giggled to herself. Red himself drank normal water. Says he already ate Lunch and doesn't need Dinner. Marth, Ike and Roy... they said they only needed one piece of chicken. So that's what Peach gave.

Ness and Lucas got rice with sausages, plus a few vegetables. That made Ness groan in disgust playfully. Mister Game and Watch... nobody knew what he actually wanted, but since he cooks food for himself, Peach gave him an extra real-life bacon for being skilled in cooking. He said he wanted to help Peach cook, so then he was accepted into the cooking job... but only normal foods, Master Hand said. No 2D foods. Snake, who doesn't seem like he was starving, says that he only needs a sandwich to fill himself up. So that's what he got. And Sonic... all he ever wanted was chilidogs, so he gets that every single day.

They ate peacefully, not as crazy as Crazy Hand would. Because last time Crazy hand ate without anyone looking after him, the whole kitchen was filled with living octopus meat. Peach fainted.

This time, however, Master Hand had put a leash on his brother. Awesome!

Anyways, when they finished, time passed by... and soon enough, it was already at night.

"Hey, Snake." Samus asked.

"What now?"

"I was wondering if you had any glue."

"For what?"

"To fix Popo's Goku Action Figure. He broke it's arm." she answered.

"... Gee." he muttered.

"Also, do you have any girlfriends?" she asked. The two froze. "Wait... why am I asking that?"

"I don't have one, baby." Snake replied. "... Why am _I_ saying _that?_" he asked himself.

* * *

Peach giggled madly. She looked at the computer screen and the closet she had her stuff hidden; she had videos of almost all possible couples stuffed into just _one public closet_ that no one ever wondered _what was in there_. It consisted of so much couples; Mario and her, Mario and his doctor counterpart, Bowser and Lucario, Mewtwo and Nana, Zelda and Ganondorf... All of them she had, except for couples of Snake with someone, and Samus with someone. And now she was going to get one.

The computer screen... acted as a camera. A hidden one.

And she was recording everything.

"Yes!" she squealed. She knew it would work; putting a love potion made specifically for Samus and Snake.

"_Umm... mind if I go through?" _Samus asked Snake, whose legs were in the way to the bathroom.

"_You could just go over it... no, I don't mind._" Snake replied. Uh-oh... Peach knew what had to be done. She pressed a button, and a 'rock' slid up to the point in front of Samus' feet.

Yeah, she was _that_ evil as to put secret things in _other's rooms._

*trip*

Samus tripped sideways onto Snake. They met each other's glare... and blushed.

_The love potion is working!_ Peach thought.

Tension... it was what kept Samus and Snake from doing things. Then suddenly, all of a sudden, the two pulled each other's head onto their faces and locked into a deep kiss filled with desire. Their eye colors became aqua blue as they stared into the feelings beyond their eyes; love. But clearly it was because the love potion.

Their tongues touched each other's and rolled around one another's wet sticky cavern, their cheeks puffing a lot. The saliva, the sweet taste... they want more, and when they want more, they get it. Everything started to become heated when the two started removing their piece of clothes; even Peach felt that she used a bit too much love potion.

Samus wore light blue bras, clipped tightly to make sure no one could remove it from her. Snake would be her first, it seems. Their blushes came through their face, showing that they were in a state like 'drunkenness'. The said bra fell of Samus' body, revealing her naked breasts; Snake admired everything about it. The shape, the form... the nipple. The love potion was really getting to the two, because Samus immediately hugged Snake's face, smothering her breast all over his face. "_Suck them, sexy! Suck them!_" she commanded, rubbing her tits up and down while Snake sucked milk out of Samus' boobs, which made her felt ticklish.

The milk traveled fast, through her nipples into Snake's mouth. He savored the taste of sweetness it had brought, and started squeezing her breasts to get more milk faster. "_I love them! They taste like heaven! I like it!_" he kept screaming.

Next thing she knew, she was on top of Snake licking his nipples and sucking on his skin hair. The saliva coated on her tongue painted the skin smoothly, up and down and left and right. The hair drenched in mouth liquid stood up not straightly, but crooked a lot... which showed it had like the treatment.

Then they decided to 'heat things up'. Samus stood and started removing her pants, revealing her silky light blue panties. Snake also removed his under-garments and showed his white underwear. The two took off each other's under-garments and began kissing and sucking the just-removed pieces of clothing, for the smell. "Get serious," Peach hissed to herself. She really needed that video; she posts her videos online, truthfully, and she needs to post this one soon after finish. She even used love potion on herself sometimes. They began making out again, before Snake felt erected and his dick straightened.

So Samus giggled at this. She bent down to the dick's level and... began licking it! Oh God... She likes it. She's sucking on the manhood, and Snake starts moaning. It felt heavenly... He sat down somewhere while keeping his delicious long stick in Samus' mouth. The moment he sits down, he thrusts his stick deep further in Samus' glorious cavern and out and continued doing that while Samus gladly did the same. The pressure became too much; Snake released a huge burst of cum right into Samus' mouth. She swallowed some and left some secretly in her mouth. "_Shalty,_" she tried to say clearly but failed to. Then she made out with Snake to let him taste his own liquid. Their tongues twisted even more faster, being more slippery due to the yellow cum that Snake had released oh so magnificently.

Amazed by this, Snake wondered if women can release something like that too. Still affected by the love potion much to Peach's joy, he went to Samus' wet vagina and began sucking on it gently. When it became tasty for him, he began sucking in a lustful way that made Samus want to fuck him all over.

"_Aww... continue, Snake- Ah! Yes, right there... lick it!_" she moaned, pushing Snake's head further into her own clitoris.

After climaxing, the two took a rest first. Then they felt like doing it; sexual intercourse. Snake sat on top of Samus, the woman a bit unsure. But she knew she wanted Snake inside her, and want to be one another. So... "_Fuck me, Snake. Fuck me like a dog would, and join me!_" she told him, completely drunk.

"_O- Okay._" Snake muttered.

Peach squealed.

Snake inserted the tip of his shiny tasty penis into Samus' disgustingly heavenly vagina. Then he started pumping it in and out, receiving moans and groans from Samus. "_Faster, Snake! Fuck me faster!_" she told him, to which he increased their pace. "_It's- It's awesome-!_" Snake moaned while thrusting in.

"_I kn- know, right?_"

They continued thrusting in and out. The wetness of Samus' juicy vagina covered the whole manhood that Snake had, causing it to gain more available speed.

"_Fuck fuck fuck fuck! I- I'm cumming, Samus!_" Snake suddenly cried.

"_Cum into me! Become me! FUCK ME NOW!_" Samus screamed out loud, also about to cum. Their climax reached their limits; they exploded as their cum mixed into one large, and Snake had to use so much effort just to have his throbbing glorious dick push the spilled cum into Samus. Waiting for their spasms to die down, they panted and gasped at each other.

"_... I love you, Samus._" the mercenary muttered.

Samus was at first a bit shocked at what they've done, and then what he _finally_ said. She sighed and smiled mischievously at Snake. "_Love you too, ya silly._" she said, having obviously snapped out of the Love Potion.

Peach squealed again, having finally finished recording the sex tape. Now she was going to eject it as a newly made tape.

"_Maybe we could go to Peach's tomorrow. Beat her up for getting us drunken._" Snake suggested, now knowing about the Love Potion... somehow._  
_

"Crap."

_**~2 Years Later~**_

"It's time for dinner!"

Two kids ran to the table. One was a girl; she had the eyes of Samus, but was shorter and was wearing a black-purple power suit instead. "Here." She was known as Emily.

The second was a boy with brown smooth hair, who had Snake's eyes. "Here! What do we have?" he kept on asking. He was known as Jacob.

Samus, as a mother, came into the living room. "We have, guess what?" she asked teasingly.

"Is it spicy noodles? Is it? Is it?" Jacob guessed, eager.

Suddenly, Snake jumped into the room. "No! It's a load of bullets!" he shouted. The three family members screamed... until Samus died down. "Nah, Daddy's just kidding. he's not really going to shoot you." she laughed and giggled, while Jacob laughed too. But Emily really thought he was going to shoot them. She was panting heavily now.

"Anyways, yep. We have... spicy noodles." the father concluded.

"Yay!"

"Shut up, Jacob." Emily said.

"Emily," Samus began, "Don't be so rude to your brother!" she lectured.

"Whatever."

While eating, Samus and Snake kissed.

"Eeeww!" Jacob said aloud, while Emile went to the toilet and threw up. Seriously.


End file.
